


the fall

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Cloud and Zack take care of business after a night out on their bikes.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

It could have been worse.

Cloud was no stranger to difficult nights and challenging jobs, but taking a bad spill on a motorcycle on a side street during one of their routine deliveries hadn’t happened to him in a while. Zack had immediately felt his stomach drop, but the moment of panic had quelled when Cloud managed to fall into a roll and slide to a stop as his bike skittered to a stop against some metal fencing, but he’d felt the sharp edge of adrenaline pressed close to his skin all night. 

Cloud got back on his bike with a bruise here and a scrape there, nothing deep, nothing really damaging, and, honestly, his clothes had fared far worse. Dust and streaks of oil and a few rips and tears meant that he’d looked a mess as they finished up the delivery and made one last round before heading back to Seventh Heaven. After Cloud’s annoyance had dissipated, Zack got in a joke or two about the new look, and they’d laughed - enough to make Cloud’s face split into a rare smile. By the time the sun had set, they were both in better moods.

Zack would be lying, however, if he said he hadn’t kept a lingering eye on Cloud as they continued their shift. He was showing some more skin, sure, but something about his ruffled look after taking a direct dive into some asphalt was unforgivingly hot. He’d brushed off most of the dust, but there was still some grit and grime on all his angles, arms and exposed shoulder especially, both of which flexed nice and tight when mounted on his bike. Upon first realization, it was a distraction, making Zack momentarily forget which turn to take or which sector they should head to next. As the evening wore on, however, Zack had to make sure the hum of the bike beneath him didn’t make him harder than he already was.

Getting back in Tifa’s garage after dark, however, was a relief. Zack forgot all about Cloud’s unexpected new look as they rode the bikes to a stop in the dimly lit, ramshackle space Tifa generously called a garage. At least she’d supplied a mini-fridge and had even hooked up a sink and a toilet in one walled-of corner for those long days spent working on cars or bikes or small planes or whatever they hell someone dragged in next. Zack hopped off his bike, leaned his sword up against the nearby workbench, and grabbed a much too sugary drink from the fridge. He cracked it open and drank deeply as Cloud, as usual, wiped his bike down with a clean rag.

He paused when he reached the headlights, though, looking over his shoulder at Zack. “That shit’s terrible for you,” he said, but that smirk told Zack he wasn’t serious. 

“So are bikes, but I see you drinking that damn thing in every day,” countered Zack. Cloud couldn’t argue; he loved his stupid bike. The spill today had hurt more than his pride - there were a few new scuffs in the pain and a dent near the rear. It’d have to be hammered out. They’d do that tomorrow. Truthfully, all Zack wanted now ws to share something to eat with Cloud, maybe laugh a little more about the day while admiring the mess that he still was.

“Whatever,” said Cloud, tossing the rag into a nearby bucket. “At least I know how to take care of my things.” He looked pointedly at Zack’s bike before turning tail. “Be right back.”

He made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving Zack alone with his thoughts, thoughts that kept wandering back to the moments of Cloud lifting and stretching and ducking and dodging around him, or of Cloud climbing onto his bike or picking at a tear in his pants or glancing over his shoulder at Zack, or -

And then he was back. He wound cat-like around both bikes and ended up in front of Zack, still with a streak of dirt on his neck and still in his work clothes. Zack had assumed he’d gone into the makeshift bathroom to get clean - they kept clothes and simple things to wash up with in there for, again, those long, long days. Perplexed, he set his drink down on the bench and reached out to run a hand up the length of Cloud’s arm, stopping at his neck, thumbing the dirt. “So you’ll clean up your bike,” muttered Zack, “but not yourself?”

Cloud brushed his hand away. “Don’t play dumb,” he said. “You’ve staring at me all night, idiot. I’m leaving it like this for you.”

Zack blinked, surprised, but let that feeling pass as Cloud leaned in to kiss him. He pressed in close, the small of Zack’s back digging into the workbench as Cloud made his way down Zack’s neck, working quickly and methodically. In the back of his mind, Zack knew why - everyone worried when they came back too late. They’d have to be quick, for the time being, before the concern became palpable. 

Zack wound his hands around Cloud’s waist and pulled him close, running his hands up and under Cloud’s shirt, over his stomach and chest and back down again as he continued to nip at his neck. Cloud leaned into the touch, shifting to get closer, close enough to press against Zack with almost all of his weight. Zack felt stifled in the best way, surrounded by the heat of him, the smell of dust and dirt and night air - it was stupidly hot, and he felt that heat sink into his gut, then lower, and lower, until it was obvious that he was hard against Cloud’s thigh.

Cloud responded to that feeling by reaching down and grabbing for it without leaving much room for Zack’s dignity. He stifled a sharp breath and tightened his own grip on Cloud’s waist. He shifted, turning, meaning it was Cloud’s turn to be up against the workbench as Zack let his hands wander lower, and lower, his whole body moving with them as he sank into a squat to press his palms against Cloud’s legs and ease his fingertips under the tears in his pants near his inner thighs. They would need to be trashed, or, at least, desperately patched - but right now, there was little in Zack’s mind but how much it turned him on to be tracing his fingertips along Cloud’s skin without having to remove anything at all.

He felt Cloud shiver as he continued, upward, the fabric stretching and tearing a little more. He propped himself up on the cluttered workbench as Zack neared his cunt, teasing out other, smaller rips and tears, and feeling, ultimately, that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath these pants. There was a quiet moment of realization in Zack’s mind that went almost completely unnoticed as he slid a finger along Cloud’s slit and felt how wet he was - but before he could continue, Cloud was reaching for his belt.

“Fuck me,” he said, undoing the buckle, “but make it quick. I _did _fall off of a bike today.”__

__Zack could’ve laughed, but the spike of heat to his gut at those words made his head feel foggy. He nodded, undid his belt the rest of the way, and let out a low moan as Cloud took his dick in one hand and ease him close. He didn’t seem interested in taking anything else off, but that didn’t matter much. While Cloud worked his wrist, Zack got his own job done in making a few of the new rips and tears in his crotch a little larger. The only sound in the garage now was that of their breath and ripping fabric, which made Zack’s heart pound in his chest. He kept brushing against his cunt, feeling the heat, how much wetter he was getting, and nearly had his stomach flip as Cloud spread his legs enough so that the remaining fabric clung tight to his skin. He looked up, met his gaze for a moment, and then came as close as possible._ _

__Cloud adjusted his position on the edge of the bench quickly and with surprising grace so that he could slip Zack’s dick into him with as little issue as possible. Zack, gripping the edge of the wooden counter, closed his eyes and moaned. He was somehow more turned on than he had initially thought. The feeling of fabric on his dick, the friction, the heat of Cloud’s body - it was almost too much. But Cloud moved his hips, urging Zack to do the same, and it wasn’t long until they had a rhythm going that had Cloud, usually so silent, letting out a gasp or low moan with each thrust._ _

__But he had said to be quick. Zack gripped the bench ever tighter as he sped up, feeling the bench rattle a little under them, hearing Cloud let out a low groan as he took him in further, stomach twisting at the sound of more fabric ripping and the pain of Cloud’s fingertips digging into his shoulders. He leaned forward, going deeper, groaning himself as he felt the heat rise in gut and the knot tighten in his chest. He pulled back a little, but Cloud wasn’t ready to let go, moving his own hips in time to Zack’s until he let his head fall back and his legs, stiff and stilted up against the bench, relaxed a little. He took in a sharp breath as Zack pulled out and stayed in that spot as he let a hand trail down to his slit, circling his clit as he started to finish himself off._ _

__It was over for Zack, though, who let out another low moan as he came only a few moments, mostly into his own hand, though cum did find its way onto what remained of Cloud’s pants and onto his cunt. He saw Cloud shiver at the feeling, but he didn’t stop, still working his clit, head thrown back, unaware of how close Zack’s mouth was until he felt his tongue. He moved quickly, circling around and around until easing his clit into his mouth and sucking until Cloud shuddered and threw his hips up into Zack’s head, nearly knocking them both off balance. He dug his hands into Zack’s hair and pressed his face close as he came, hard, only pulling back when Zack could hardly breathe any longer._ _

__Cloud straightened himself up as Zack stood, buckling his belt and pulling his hair back into a tighter ponytail as the hazy feeling faded. “Well,” Cloud said, “that was better than falling off a stupid bike… by miles.”_ _

__Zack blinked. “Was that a joke?” he asked, grinning._ _

__Cloud beamed back at him. “Maybe,” he said, and shoved Zack away at the hips, still smiling._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see both of these fools being way too into modding motorbikes and all that. They'd get so caught up in it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
